Your Mine, Pup
by Bre-Wolf666
Summary: Fenrir Couldn't accept the fact that Laura left the pack. When she finds out that he wants her back into the pack, she doesn't have a choice.
1. Chapter 1: Can't Hide From Me

A/N: Hey! This is my third attempt at a Fenrir Fanfic. Okay, in this chapter he may seem a little softer, but trust me, hes still the Fenrir we know and Love. Wanna show you care? Please Review and tell me what you think. :)

**Chapter One:**

Laura groaned and tossed around in her sleep. She tried her hardest to fall asleep, but all all her efforts failed. She sighed and got out of bed. She walked over to her bookshelf and picked up an old, dusty, copy of ' The Phantom of the Opera'. She crawled back into the comfort of her bed. She flipped through many pages before she gave up. She needed to run. She set the book down on her night stand. These where the moments where she missed her pack. She had left her pack in order to live a normal life, which seemed fine until a full moon came near. She missed the feeling of having an alpha always having her back. Her thoughts were interrupted her trail of thoughts when she heard a knock on her bedroom door! She sat up and stared at the door. When the knock got louder and faster, she decided she would have to answer the mysterious knocking.

" Whats going on." She whispered to herself.

She turned on the lights and reached for the doorknob. It turned with a loud creek. The door opened to reveal a familiar face. The face of her old alpha. Fenrir Greyback. She was completely speechless, it had been weeks since she had left the pack.

" What are you going here?" Laura asked, confusion swept through her mind.

She looked him over, he was wearing his black trench coat and tight black pants. She noticed that he was also glancing her over, looking down she realized that she was still wearing her pajamas. Leopard print shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

" You left." He said in monotone. She huffed out air and ran her fingers through her long black hair.

" You didn't come back for two weeks." He growled. She couldn't believe he was here! She had announced in front of the whole pack that she was leaving and wasn't coming back.

She turned and crawled back into her warm bed. She closed he eyes and pretended it was all a dream. A hand yanked her whole body off the bed. She landed onto the carpet with a loud thump.

" I'm not going away Laura." Fenrir's eyes narrowed . Laura knew that when Fenrir wanted something nothing could stop him.

" Why did you leave." His voice demanding and harsh. Laura looked up at the tall man, his eyes glistened with hate and rage.

" We lived like animals! Killing people and sleeping in forests! I am not an animal Greyback!" Anger rose in her chest. She got up off the floor, but only to be pushed back down again.

" Your a werewolf, face it! Without a pack you would never survive!" He yelled. Laura was happy that her parents weren't going to be home for another week, or else they would have came running down the stairs and would find a man dressed in all black standing inside their sixteen year old daughters room.

" I missed my old life Greyback! The life that I knew and loved was taken away from me when I was bitten!" She argued. Laura got up and shoved past him up the stairs.

She went into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. She heard Fenrir come up behind her, but she ignored him. She loved living as a muggle, it was simple. She took the cereal and went into the living room. She hadn't watched TV since she was bitten, which was about a year ago. Laura didn't exactly hate life with the pack, it was just the senseless killing she hated. Fenrir's major plot was to hunt down some werewolf that had been bitten when it was a child, but refused to join the pack. Fenrir explained that how if a werewolf wasn't in his pack, it was a huge risk of exposure to muggle's and ever other wizards and witches that wanted to hunt them down.

She picked up the remote and turned on the television. She saw Fenrir looking at her with curiosity, but his gaze turned to the TV. He stared at it in amazement.

" What is that?" He asked while sitting down in the lazy boy chair on the other side of the room.

Laura laughed under her breath. " Its called a television." She explained, but Fenrir was too caught up in watching ' The Simpsons.' He looked at the bowl in her lap.

" Whats that?" He sniffed the air, " Smells odd. is t muggle food?" He said while cringing her nose. What was this man missing?

" Its called Froot Loops. Its a type of cereal." She replied while taking another spoonful. She held out the spoon to him.

" Try it." She smiled, it was like trying to get a baby to eat. At first he was reluctant, but then took the spoon. He wrapped his lips around the spoon. Automatically licking every last drop off the spoon.

" Muggle food ain't that bad, but its nothing like a plump little preschooler." He said while flashing his canine like teeth. He handed her the spoon, she took it gratefully. Her smile dropped while she realized that there was no cereal left in the bowl. She got up and picked up the bowl and walked into the kitchen. Fenrir managed to tear his eyes away long enough to follow her.

" Why are you here?" She asked while washing the bowl. Fenrir at his head.

" Your coming back to the pack Laura." He sighed. Laura growled and put the bowl into the cabinet.

" I'm not going back Greyback, and you know that." She refused.

Fenrir clenched his fists, " I didn't have to do this Laura, but you forced me." He lifted his fist and slammed it into her forehead. The whole world went black.

A/N: Thanks for Reading! Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. :)


	2. Chapter 2: I Was Wrong

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was pretty busy. Well, here's another chapter, review if you like it :)

**Chapter 2:**

Laura woke up with a huge headache.

She looked around to see that she was the packs cave.

Trying as hard as she could, she trying to remember what all happened.

Fenrir was talking to her,

She told him that she wasn't coming back to the pack,

and he punched her.

She sat up and looked around, but all she could see was darkness.

Looking around, quite scared, she heard the soft sound of footsteps.

" Who's there?" She asked, trying not to sound scared.

In the moonlight outside the cave she could see a figure of a man.

" Hello?" She called out to the man.

No answer, he just kept walking towards her.

She was frozen with fear, until he spoke.

" You're very disrespectful to your alpha Laura, maybe I should punish you for that." Fenrir's voice spoke cold.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't want to let Fenrir see her eyes tearing up.

She felt his hands go around her waist, and was being lifted up onto his shoulder.

Laura whined at her alpha, begging him to realize her, but all that did was tighten his hard grip around her waist. She kicked and twisted.

" Stop it!" He growled, " You'll only make your punishment worse."

Tears streamed down her face, " No! Please don't do this!." She cried. He kept walking, around to a bedroom like area. Fenrir growled and threw her onto a cave like bed. She automatically crawled away from him. Fenrir undid a button on his shirt and let the cloth fall to the ground.

" You left us! You could have exposed us all to muggles!" He said while firmly taking her face in his large hand.

It took awhile for her to get her voice working, " I missed my family." She whimpered and let her gaze drop from his face onto the floor.

He jerked her head up so that her eyes were on him, " You think you miss your family? Try growing up without one! Living off the land after your parents drop you off at the doors of Hogwarts after you've been bitten and tell you to stay there!" His eyes held such hatred and pain.

He clenched his hand hard, hearing Laura gasp for breath. Fenrir slammed her head against the stone wall.

" You never leave the pack. Ever!" He snarled. He felt wetness from the back of her head where his hand was. He took his hand from his hand and stared at the unmistakeable red liquid. Blood. He heard her sobs as she reached back to touch her head. She screamed out when she saw the blood which was now dripping from her fingers.

Fenrir threw her head back onto the bed and stormed out of the room. He smiled at the screams of the girl. He was her alpha, and she needed to respect him. He would get that respect the easy way, or the hard way.

Laura lay there, looking at the blood stained sheets where her head was thrown. She couldn't think at all, the only thing she could concentrate on was the searing pain in her head. Werewolves healed fast, but they still felt pain. The wound would now be healed, but it still hurt. She looked beside her and gave out a loud scream.

Fenrir was laying there beside her. He groaned and looked over at the screaming girl like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

" Would you stop." He said while throwing the blankets off of himself. Laura saw that he was completely naked.

" Why are you in this bed?" She said, scared to hear is answer.

Fenrir looked at her in disbelief, " You don't remember?" He asked. She shook her head.

" We had sex." He said with a serious look on his face.

" WHAT!" She screamed. Tears started rolling down her face once more.

Fenrir covered his mouth and held her head into his chest.

" No, no no! I'm sorry Laura, it was a joke. I guess I'm in no spot to tell jokes after what I did to your head."

Laura buried her head deeper into his chest, enjoying his scent.

" Why are you naked though?" She asked.

Fenrir looked at her like she was from another planet.

" I do not like to sleep with clothes, its Striker's feelings." He explained while gently stroking her hair.

Laura raised an eyebrow, " Who's Striker?" She asked.

Fenrir laughed, " Its what I call my wolf." He smiled at her, " Love."

Laura pulled back from him, " Love?" She asked in surprise. She had never ever thought that Fenrir had ever considered her as a lover.

Fenrir looked down, " I hope you don't think I'm psychotic because of last night. I couldn't control my anger." He said while crawling off the bed. He picked his trousers off the stone ground and put them on.

Laura rolled over and placed her hands under her pillow and closed her eyes. She felt a arm wrap around her and pull her close. She smelt his musty odor swirling around her. She pushed and kicked at him hard.

" Get off of me!" She growled as she kicked him in the groin. He snarled and pinned her down with her arms.

" Your my mate Laura, face it! Your not in the muggle world anymore, so start acting like a werewolf at least!" She could see his teeth.

She didn't like this man, he was her alpha and alphas were there to protect and keep others in the pack safe. But he wanted more that, he wanted her as a lover. She should have known that from the beginning.

The lust in his icy blue eyes.

The nights where he had been there for her when she cried over her family, but she had only thought of that as an alphas duty not as loving her.

She couldn't do it, being hurt badly in the past by other guys she couldn't take that risk. She would have to make it quite clear to him that she didn't like him. But how?

He pressed his hands against her face, staring into her eyes. He moved his hands down to her waist and to under the hem of the shirt.

" Stop it! I'm not your mate!" She snarled, punching at his chest. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her with something she had never seen before in his eyes. Hurt. He got off of her and glared at her.

" Do you know how many times I've been hurt! Several. That's why I'm this way. You think that your going to play hard to get or any dumb ass games like that, your wrong. And even if you do not like me, that's too damn bad, accept that your mine." He stormed out of the room, anger built up inside his chest.

-Fenrir's POV-

I ran outside.

Rain poured down from the heavens. I had not always been this way.

Cruel women made me this way.

I charged into the forest, wanting to do what I did best.

Kill.

I spotted a group of wizards in the clearing in the forest.

A small girl with little blonde pigtails.

Near her was a man I haven't seen in a long time.

Remus Lupin.

My plan was to lure the little girl away from Remus and the rest of the children that were farther ahead.

A child weakness is curiosity, and I could use that advantage against the girl. I crept behind a thick bush and rustled it hard. As to plan the little girl walked skipped towards me, her pigtails bounced.

From under the bush I grabbed her ankle and pulled her in. But before I could get my hand around her mouth, she let out a high pitched scream. I slammed my hand over her mouth and held her tight, making it uncomfortable for her. I cursed when I heard footsteps running towards me.

I heard sniffing and then a loud,

" STUPEFY!" A voice yelled.

I was frozen, able to move any limbs or even move my eyes. I saw Remus come out from the other side of the bush.

" Its been a long time, Greyback. I've been waiting to be able to do that to you for a long time." He laughed while grabbed for my leg. He dragged me up towards some bushes and left me there. He later ran off.

What I didn't expect was for him to come back with more people. Many from the Ministry.

" Good job Remus, now maybe parents will be able to sleep soundly knowing that the worlds biggest pedophile will be locked up for good." Sirius Black laughed while patting Remus hard on the back.

If I wasn't completely frozen, I would have killed him.

" What will you guys do with him now?" Remus turned and asked one of the Ministry members.

" I think it should be execution. He's killed many people and he is a death eater!" Sirius suggested, quite happily.

Remus nodded, while the Ministry nodded.

" Execution it is!" One member cheered

My gut sank, I never thought that it would come to this.

They dragged me all the way to inside the Ministry and threw me inside a small cage. While Sirius and the members of the Ministry of Magic left, Remus stood there,almost mocking me.

I was unfrozen and very angry.

" I have any questions. And one of them is why? Why did you bite me!" Remus hollered.

I couldn't take my eyes of the long scar on his face. The scar that I made.

" Because of you parents. You already knew that." I scoffed.

His eyes narrowed, " Why do you kill?" He spat.

I shrugged, " Why don't you?" I said while a cheap smile plastered on my face.

He threw his hands up in anger, " Because I'm not a monster, unlike you! I cannot wait to watch you die." He said and walked out of the room.

Ten minutes had passed when the Ministry returned, they weren't alone. I saw some dementors floating behind them. I knew how I was going to die. Dementor's kiss.

The horrible things floated towards me, I felt the room grow colder.

My childhood flashed before my eyes, my first wand, first love.

You never realize how much you want to live when your about to die.

I took a shaky breath as the dementors came closer.

Their hole like mouths came closer to mine. I felt my happy memories float away.

I felt life leaving my body, until I saw a flash of light.

" EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I heard a voice yell.

I blacked out.

A/N: Okay to maybe lessen the confusion, this takes place when Remus is still a professor. Hope you like the chapter :) Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: Too Late

Fenrir looked back in surprise to see one of his own pack members standing their. Her face familiar, two scars straight across the cheek, and reddish- brown hair. Her name was Saffron.

" Come on!" She yelled, as she continued to run. Fenrir ran after her towards the packs lair. He couldn't grasp the fact that she had just saved his life. After what felt like ages, they arrived at the lair.

" What the hell were you doing, Greyback." Saffron said, while a roll of her eyes. He couldn't help to notice that her hair was straightened. The red tint in it shone under the moonlight.

" Well! Are you going to answer me or stand their looking like a fool." She shot back. Fenrir forgot about her temper. One moment she could be an angel, and the next the fricken devil!

" I … was.. umm. I don't know." He sighed, but then realized how she was talking to him. " And its none of your business!" He finished with a snarl.

He left the girl standing there, alone in the blackness of the night. He stormed into his 'room', to find Laura sleeping in his bed. If you could call it that, all it was, was a large flat rock covered in animal furs.

He watched her sleep, and the rise and fall of her chest. He sighed, if only she could accept the fact that they were going to be together.

Slowly he removed his coat to reveal his bare chest. He slowly crawled into the bed, trying his hardest not to wake Laura.

She felt warm against him.

A warm comfort that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

-Laura-

" _Mom!" Laura called, her voice full of tears._

_No one answer._

_Laura clutched at her neck as the blood oozed down her body._

_She looked around to see if the creature that attacked her was still around._

_Nothing was there and if it was, it was hiding._

_She only felt the warmth of the blood, no more pain._

" _Help me!" She screamed._

Laura woke up screaming.

And to only make things worse, to beside a sleeping Fenrir.

He was groaning in his sleep, and mumbling words that she couldn't quite hear.

Laura got up and watched him thrash around, and mutter words that didn't make sense together.

" No!"

" Not the girl"

" Full moon!."

" Death of us all!"

Laura slowly reached her arm towards him, and shook his shoulder.

" Wake up Fenrir" She said, trying not to be too loud.

That only made things much, much worse.

He started kicking, punching and growling loudly.

" Dammit Fenrir! Wake up!" She screamed in his ear.

He jolted up and rolled onto the floor with a loud thud!

He rubbed his forehead and looked up at her.

He gave a low growl and got up. He walked over to where he left his coat.

" Why did you sleep on the same bed as me?" Laura asked bluntly. She was kinda hoping it was because he like her.

Instead her stopped, not facing her and gave a low snarl.

" Its my bed."

On that note, he left the room. Laura watched him leave.

She felt horrible. The only reason that she objected to the mate thing was because she was scared. Now she looked at the damage she had made.

Maybe the first man to ever like her, now hated her.

Her logical thinking went away, she did what she only knew how to do. Cry.


End file.
